Death By Comrade
by Snakeshark196
Summary: Chris and Chef decide to higher an assassin to exterminate the contestants. While being in the middle of no where with no communication and six deadly weapons to choose from, the killer has all the time they need. Can they figure out who it is before it is to late, or is already to late. Follow along as they solve clues and try to survive. Knowing that the killer is one of them.
1. Tide Up

**I do not own Total Drama. **

** This is a murder mystery that has aspects of the game Clue in it.**

** Rated T for more viewers. **

** Viewer Discretion is Advised: blood, murder, violence, language, and some sexual content in later chapters.**

** Approximately 3 months after World Tour**

* * *

**Monday, July 4, 2011 **  
** (No not celebrating USA independence/holiday)**

There is an island one hundred and fifty miles from the coast of Washington in the United States. The island in size is quite large. The exact measurements of the island are unknown because it is so enormous and vastly big.

Encasing the entire perimeter were jagged rocks with harsh waves splashing up against them. Exactly two miles in on all sides of the island is an electric fence that stands sixteen feet high. The main way (but not the only way) on or off is by helicopter.

Almost all the island is engulfed with a forest, except for the three-story mansion that sits somewhat in the middle of the back half of the island. The back of the mansion had a huge garden and an underground pool, also very large. In the far back was an eight foot tall bush maze (like a corn maze). The sides were just grassy straight paths. The front had a stone statue of a dragon and two snakes carved as a water fountain. A small road made a circle in it and led away into the forest.

There is a very dim lit room underneath the mansion. In the center of the room is a pool table with the billiards balls all neatly racked in the triangle holder, the cue ball sat silently sitting next to it. A cue stick holder is on the west wall.

On the ceiling hung a single swinging light as it gently swung back and forth, casting shadows across the room. A single door led in and out of the room.

A clean shaven man wearing green collared shirt and green pants was sitting on the pool table criss crossed. He had his elbows resting on his thighs as he held his chin with his hands. Guarding the door was a muscular black man, wearing a chef's hat and apron. He had his hands crossed over his chest as he leaned against the door, as if he were security. The

Against the walls were twenty four chairs, all lined neatly straight around the perimeter of the room. Sitting in each chair was an eighteen year old teenager. Each were blind folded, had duct tapped mouths, and their wrist and ankles tied to the legs and arm rests of the chairs and their backs to the backs of the chairs. The name of the guy sitting on the pool table is Chris McLean and the guy guarding the door was Chef Hatchet, but has mostly been known to go by just Chef. A black box sat on the pool table next to Chris, which would prove in a few minutes, to hold six very dangerous items that every camper would soon dread seeing. Cause knowing these items could **KILL **them.

* * *

**11:20am**

Chris spun his legs around and got off the pool table on the other side, and walked over to the closest person. He pulled off **her **blindfold and let it fall to the cold hard bumpy cement floor.

She lifted her head and stared back, through her coal colored eyes, even though she had to let her eyes get used to the light. When she could see normally, she went from her panicked state to anger. She growled at Chris.

Chris seeing the anger in her eyes was not at all concerned.

She watched him walk over to the person on her left. He gripped his blindfold and pulled it off, letting that one also fall the cement floor.

He looked up and let his light green eyes get used to the light. Unlike the girl though, he didn't grunt he just sat there, though he was angry on the inside.

Chris walked around to everyone and pulled off their blindfolds and let them fall to the floor. When he finished his sweep he looked around at the room with all the eyes now watching him.

Chef then walked around peeling the tape off their mouths, with every piece he pulled the person who had it come off yelped in pain. They all sat in silence, letting in their surroundings. They looked around. They looked at Chris. They looked at Chef who just threw the ball of tape under the pool table then regain his place in front of the door. They looked at the pool table, they looked at the cement walls and floor, they looked at the only source of light. They all looked at each other.

Starting from the left north side of the door all the way to the opposite, **character introductions**.

Cody the candy loving, computer nerd who has a crush on another camper named Gwen and is not afraid to show it. But has accepted Sierra instead, as a friend.

Sierra sat next to him, originally not part of season one or two, she is the shows biggest fan and has huge crush and love for Cody.

Next to her sat the Canadian accented homeschooled Ezekiel who was raised by weird freaky prairie people on a farm. Somewhat sexist and is always the first one to get the boot.

In the northwest corner sat the cynical and sarcastic bookworm who was always criticizing more than he was friendly, always reading instead of helping when people need his help. Though he has changed slightly, his name is Noah.

Next to him starting off the west wall was Eva. A muscular tough attitude girl. Always getting in a really bad mood when she dislikes something or when things don't go her way.

Next we have the wannabe Beth with glasses. Always trying to fit into every group she can, no matter who ever might be in it.

The musician is next. Trent is always nice and loves to impress people with his guitar playing skills, especially Gwen, who he has just recently gotten back together with.

The friendly but dark Goth Gwen sat next to Trent. Famous for being the practical one of the group and caring deeply about family and friends, and dislikes anyone who is snobbish or thinks different of her. Currently dating Trent.

The delinquent was next. Duncan with his green Mohawk he is famous for also being tough, somewhat mean with some sensitivity deep inside. Bullying and not following the rules being some of his favorite things.

The fair Councilor in training (CIT) is next. Courtney likes to be bossy and in control when it comes to team things and has a crush on Duncan, and vise versa, now broken up. Though she does always try to do the right thing.

Izzy the crazy girl is next, always wanting to do dangerous things that no one in their right mind would want to do. She loves poisonous snakes and escaping the RCMP. She currently is dating Owen.

The big funny lovable fat guy is next. Owen was the biggest and weights the most. Always caring and sharing and rarely has ever shown any meanness to anyone or anything for a long time. He is sitting in the south-west corner and is dating Izzy.

Starting off the south side of the wall. The other camper who did not participate in season one or two. Alejandro, the gorgeous Latino that at the beginning had all the girls falling for him, but now is the biggest enemy to them. Has crush on Heather, though he won't admit it, and barely anyone likes him now.

nice anThe Queen Bee Heather's next, skinny and hot, but rude and nasty as can be. Bossy, mean, pushy and always comes up with ways to get what she wants, no matter what she has to do. Secretly likes Alejandro.

Next the hottest girl of the bunch with her blond hair, blue eyes and big rack, Lindsay. Nice, friendly and loyal but not very smart. Always mistaking everyone's names. Dating Tyler.

Next to her is the but kicking home sister Leshawna. She doesn't take crap from anyone and has one of the sweetest sides. Currently liking Harold.

In the southeast corner is the muscular skinny animal loving, food expert DJ. Always helps out as much as he can. Biggest downfall scared of everything and has a soft spot for bunnies.

Starting on the east side. Harold the amazing nerd. Proving many times in all sorts of situations he has skills in almost everything, including yo-yo's and figure skating. Currently thinks he dates Leshawna.

The talentless jock is next. Loves sports but isn't very good at any of them because he constantly fails every time. Although he's brave and kind, and mean when he needs to be. Dating Lindsay.

One of the BFFF's is next, best female friends forever. Sadie is dressed exactly like her friend Katie and they do everything together. Even though Sadie was on the larger side.

Next is Justin the used to be gorgeous hunk. Always looking in his pocket mirror and always worried about his figure and the ways he looks because he's a model. He used to be at the top before Alejandro came to the show. Katie and Sadie still adore him though.

The next BFFF is Katie, exactly like Sadie but a lot skinner.

Next to the second BFFF is Bridgette the surfer chick. A very excellent swimmer, and also a vegetarian and can't stand the thought of hurting an animal. One of the nicest characters here. Dates Geoff.

Last but not least is Geoff. The party dude, nice as all hell, always cheering who evers down, backs up the right people and will do anything for anyone. Plus will do anything for a party and dates Bridgette.

The campers all just stared back at him, some were scared, some angry, some were furious, some felt ancy and others just didn't feel anything.

Before we get into any major details of why you're here. Welcome to Secret Season Six. Meaning that this season will not be aired on television, and as a matter of fact there are no cameras" said Chris.

"So why are we here," asked Heather sounding irritated. Her and some others struggled to get free but couldn't break the tight ropes. The more they struggled the more it felt like the ropes were getting tighter. Though with the confusion and fear they honestly weren't trying that hard.

"For disposal," said Chris sharply. He looked at their reactions. Some gasped but most were confused what he meant.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I have this story planned out to the end. It was originally posted before, but I took it down and made some corrections. **

**Chapters 2 and 3 will be out soon as well since they're already done. **

**Alive: Everyone**

**Dead: N/A**

**UNT19**


	2. The Weapons

**CHAPTER 2: The Weapons**

* * *

"What do you mean by that?" asked Beth, sounding scared.

"Well," said Chris, "the producers told Chef and I that they have grown board of you bunch," he motioned around the room with his hand, meaning them.

"That still doesn't explain why you said dispose," repeated Gwen. Her glare nearly burning holes into .the host.

"One of you is guilty," Chris went on. "To put things as to the point as quickly as possible. I paid one of you a lot of money to exterminate or kill the others. And I'm not goanna say who it is either. If that person wishes to reveal themselves, then so be it."

"You paid someone to kill us," Leshawna growled, she was now starting to become frustrated.

"That's what I just said," Chris rolled his eyes, annoyed that he was interrupted. "Now let me finish before you interrupt."

The campers sat quietly as Chris went on, but the contestants were scared to find out what he had to say. Some showed their tough face, but were shaking inside.

"Just letting for insight, you're all in the basement of a three-story mansion on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. The island's surrounded by massive sharp jagged rocks, with massive waves. The only way on and off the island is by helicopter."

He looked at their expressions again and most were shaking, most were thinking why would he possibly do this to them.

Chris continued. "As soon as I'm done here, Chef and I are goanna leave and let the killer do his or her work. And I can guarantee you that neither of us are the killers."

"How do we know that?" asked Duncan suspiciously?

"Don't interrupt. I can't prove it, you just have to take my word for it," replied Chris.

"We never trusted you before," responded Trent.

The Host with the Most ignored Trent's remark. "Anyways, the killer has until Friday at exactly six to finish the job. Since today is Monday, its bad luck to you all. But if the case does come around and someone is alive when we arrive back here on Friday, then you're safe and won't have to worry anymore. Instead of the killer getting the prize, the survivors will, for keeping their mouths shut for whatever happens between now and then."

"So there is hope for survival?" asked Chef, emphasizing the word HOPE.

This gave the campers relief but not much.

"One last thing before we leave. This directed to the killer." Chris reached over and pulled the black velvet box closer. "The killer is only allowed to use these six weapons. If they use anything else they are automatically disqualified and won't win the money, no matter how many people they've killed." He is now about to open the box, "not saying that other misfortunes could happen like being electrocuted to death or drowning."

Everyone gasped when he said all this.

"Inside this box are the only weapons the people can use," said Chris. He opens the box and pulled out the first weapon, a gold long piece of metal. A candlestick.

Not too dangerous the campers thought to themselves.

Chris reached in and pulled out the second weapon. It was a long silver-lead pipe. The third weapon he pulled out was a rope, fitted to loop around someone's neck and strangle them if someone were to use it. The campers gasped even more when they saw it.

The fourth weapon he pulled out was heavy because Chris had a little trouble trying to pull it out. He had to use two hands. It was a black rusty wrench, old-fashioned.

Chris paused. "As you can see where the weapons came from," he said setting the wrench on top of the rope. "Can anyone guess what the last two weapons are?" he asked.

Most of the campers had an idea of what they were, but were too sacred to say anything.

Chris reached in slowly and carefully pulled out the fifth weapon, he had to be careful not to cut himself with the serrated hunting knife. Everyone gasped when they saw it. Chris held it by the handle and showed it around the room. He set it down.

"That leaves one left, the most dangerous one of the six. The pistol," he said as he pulled it out. Everyone gasped even more now. Some closed their eyes so they didn't have to see it. He aimed it at Geoff who nearly fainted, but Chris just smirked as he set it down.

"That's it campers," Chris smirked, "Let your worst nightmare begin now."

Chef turned the light off and almost everyone screamed.

They heard the sounds of some scraping along the rugged floor but no slams of any kinds. A minute or so later the light came back on by itself. The black box was still open with the weapons still lying next to them. All six weapons, the candlestick, knife, rope, wrench, gun, and lead pipe.

* * *

**11:38am**

"What do we do now" asked Katie?

"Yah, what," Sadie repeated?

"First we have to break out of these ropes," Geoff said twisting and turning. Others twisted and turned and had no luck.

Just then the chair holding Owen broke and lay sprawled on his back with bits of rope and chair littering the floor and on him. The impact made Izzy fall over and lean onto Courtney.

"Ooh Sorry," Izzy apologized.

"Oh, no problem," she responded, not liking Izzy's head in her left arm pit.

"Owen, since you're free, untie us" Alejandro said beside Owen who was now in a sit position brushing the wood and rope off.

Owen stood up and went over to Izzy. He stood her chair back up and tried to pull her knots out. He had a little trouble at first but he managed to finally do it.

The rest of them watched as Izzy stood and stretched, like she just woke up from a long nap.

Owen went on over and untied Courtney while Izzy did a cart-wheel over the pool table (an example of how crazy she is) and started to untie Tyler.

"That was a fun cart-wheel," Izzy said as she just started ripping the ropes from Tyler. When she was done their she did the same thing to Sadie. Tyler got up and ran over to Lindsay and started to untie her.

Courtney went and started to untie Duncan when she was untied and Owen went over to untie Gwen. It seemed like whoever tied the knots did a poor job, because they were almost too easy for most of them. (to untie not break)

When Gwen was done she started on Trent and Owen moved onto Ezekiel.

"What about me, tubby," Eva screeched at him.

He didn't answer her just went along an untied Ezekiel.

Sadie was done and she went and untied Katie.

Izzy then went over to Harold and started to untie him. Duncan just leaned against the pool table and watched as everyone else worked to free people. Courtney on the other hand went over for Alejandro, her still having a small amount of passion for him.

Sadie finished with Katie and they both went over and untied Justin together. Even though everyone was working to free each other, they all remained quiet as they did.

When Courtney finished with Alejandro, he stood up and kissed her hand, "thanks my fair lady."

She just giggled in response.

Harold was free and started to free Leshawna while Izzy freed DJ. Both Gwen and Trent were free and decided to free Bridgette and Geoff. Trent untied Geoff and Gwen untied Bridgette.

Tyler and Lindsay walked over to Beth and untied her together.

When Owen was done with Ezekiel he went and untied Noah. Noah was more than glad to have those dang rope off him, they were starting to bruise him.

With persistence, stamina and strength, Sierra somehow couldn't wait any longer and snapped the rope holding her right arm down. She then snapped the left arms. Bridgette saw the way Sierra was struggling and went over to help.

When she was free Bridgette went over and regrouped with Geoff, Gwen, and Trent. Sierra went and helped Cody.

After untying Beth, Beth returned the favor by untying Eva, when she did; Eva just grunted and said "about time," as she stomped away. Beth shrugged and rejoined Tyler and Lindsay.

"Well isn't anyone goanna untie me," Heather wailed, rocking back and forth. Duncan and Courtney just looked and chuckled.

"This isn't funny," she screamed. Finally Alejandro gave into his thoughts and helped Heather out and untied her.

She got up and without thinking of what she was doing she drew her arms around him and gave him a hug deep sincere hug.

When all the campers were free, they all thought in unison and met around the pool table.

"Since we're now all untied and out of those chairs, what do we do?" asked DJ

"Get the heck out of here," responded Tyler panicky.

"Where the heck do we go on an island?" asked Bridgette.

"I forgot about that," said Tyler.

"First we should secure these weapons," said Harold. "Before the killer has a chance to grab one and strike."

"That's an excellent idea," said Leshawna to Harold.

From the other side of the pool table, Trent looked into the black box and saw there were more objects inside. "There's more in here," he said as he reached in and pulled out 6 smaller boxes of bullets.

"That's even more dangerous, knowing there's almost an endless amount of ammo for the killer to use on us," Owen whined.

"That's not all that's in here," Trent added, pulling out a green, blue, and black striped box. "What da supposes is in here" he asked?

"We won't know with that big lock on it," said Duncan.

Trent also saw it and set it on top of the bullets.

"Let's just get out of this room," groaned Courtney.

Leshawna started to refill the box with its contents.

She filled it with the green, black and blue stripped box. Then the six boxes of bullets. After that she filled it with the six dangerous weapons. Candle stick, dagger, pistol, rope and wrench.

Oblivious to the other campers, when they weren't paying attention. The killer when no one was looking, they quickly grabbed the lead pipe and hid it before any one saw. Knowing they already had a weapon, made this experience a bit more easier for them.

If only the contestants knew what they were in for, they'd probably want to do things a bit differently than they did. It would spell doom for them all.

* * *

**Chapter 3 shall be here tomorrow**

**What will happen next? Who is the killer and who will die first? Stay tuned to find out. **

**Alive: Everyone: Cody, Sierra, Ezekiel, Noah, Eva, Beth, Trent, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Izzy, Owen, Alejandro, Heather, Lindsay, Leshawna, DJ, Harold, Tyler, Sadie, Justin, Katie, Bridgette, Geoff**

**Dead: N/A**

**Unknown: Chris, Chef Hatchet**

**Missing Weapons: N/A**

**Weapons Counted For: Candlestick, Rope, Gun, Knife, Wrench**

**Unknown missing Weapons: Lead Pipe **


	3. Mansion Scouting

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I belongs to Teletoon, no profit every being made. **

**I said I would have this up days ago, but I had other things. **

**One more chapter up and ready. So enjoy.**

**Warning: May or may not contain death, blood, language or sexual content.**

* * *

Monday July 4, 2011, 11:42am

Leshawna closed the lid.

Geoff grabbed it and held onto it while the group all headed to the door in silence. With barely no one having any objection about who held the box as they moved.

Heather did but knew she had 23 others aganist her and feared that everyone would just gang up on her and suggest that she could be the killer.

Gwen was the first one to the door, she reached the door knob and open the door. She opened it all the way so everyone else could see past it.

Trent was behind her to the left and Leshawna was to her right with Harold on her right. Everyone else had to peak over their shoulders.

They stared at a dark hallway and some distance away was a pair of stairs. They entered the musty aired hallway one by one, in a single straight line. Gwen leading the way.

A few seconds later, they started to climb their way up the stairs. Gwen, Trent, Leshawna, Harold, Geoff with the box, Bridgette, Noah, Beth, Lindsay, Tyler, Cody, Sierra, DJ, Duncan, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Justin, Ezekiel, Eva, Alejandro, Heather, Izzy, Owen that exact order.

The stairs were a little longer than they expected. But what felt like after an eternity of climbing some of the squeakiest stairs. Gwen saw a door in the horizon. When she saw it, she climbed a little faster.

A few seconds later at 11:45am Gwen reached the door.

She opened the door and was introduced to an extreme amount of light. They all gathered around in whatever room they were in and allowed their eyes to get used to the light from the sun that was pouring through the sun.

When their eyes got adjusted, they looked at their surroundings in the room they were in.

They were in a huge gigantic dining room. In the center of the room was the longest dining table they've ever seen, one that seated exactly 24 people. The biggest chandler they had ever seen was also hanging from the ceiling above the center of the table. A soft red carpet covered most of the hardwood floor. Pictures of waterfalls and mountain ranges hung on the walls, there was also a bunch of cabinets with priceless china and antiques for decoration.

To the left was a hallway and to the right was a double pair of doors.

"Now what?" asked Cody.

"Find an escape route," suggested Owen.

"Our options are either the doors or the hallway," Trent said.

Without saying anything Izzy ran over and pulled open the two doors at the same time. "Hey Owen get over here," the crazy red head hollered.

Owen did as she said and went over to her. When he saw what the room was he gasped in amazement.

"It's the biggest kitchen I've ever seen," he said amazed and excited at the same time.

On the far side of the kitchen were three refrigerators; next to them were another door, presumably a walk in freezer, with a small window showed condensation. The center of the room was a Counter with racks with pots and pans hanging above it. On the walls were cabinets on the floor and wall, the ones on the floor were more counters. There were also at least 5 sinks. The two on the left side had a window above them.

Owen ran over to one of the fridges while Izzy stayed in the doorway with Justin and Heather. Owen opened the first fridge he got to and saw it was stocked with all sorts of foods and drinks. He opened the other two and saw that they too were all stocked. "At least we don't have to worry about starving to death."

* * *

Meanwhile

,**11:49am**

Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, and Courtney made their way down the hall. Geoff had set the box on the dining room table, knowing there were plenty of people to keep an eye on it. They came across a small door on the right side. Duncan reached it first, with Courtney right behind him holding onto his shoulder.

He reached for the door knob, twisted and opened. Courtney, Geoff, Bridgette and DJ all waited with anticipation. The door opened easily to reveal a broom closet.

Inside was a broom, mop, mop bucket, vacuum and a shelf full of cleaning supplies.

Duncan closed the door and they continued down the hall with his four former bass members right behind him.

They came to the end a few seconds later. A pair of double doors to the left and in front and a wide pair of stairs to the right.

Duncan and DJ looked through the doors on the left and found a humongous living room, a flat screen TV above a fireplace on the close wall. Green rug covered the floor. Several couches and arm chairs leaned against the walls, 3 couches, 5 arm chairs. 3 coffee tables sat in the middle, the biggest with a glass center.

Geoff tried the front doors and greeted with warm air. Bridgette and Courtney peeked over his shoulders and saw the outside; they were looking at the driveway with a dragon water fountain out front.

"Dude, that's one awesome looking fountain," Geoff exclaimed.

"Yeah it is," Bridgette commented.

"Hey look over their" Geoff said pointing to the school bus parked in front. Geoff could read the lettering on the side. **Total drama property, 226**.

Courtney and Bridgette also saw it. By now Duncan and DJ were with them, leaving the living room doors open.

The five walked down the stairs and over to the bus. The doors , for some reason, were open.

Geoff boarded and looked at the ignition and there was no key. He checked above the visor, nothing. "No key, yo," Geoff told them.

The all sighed, thinking they might have had a way to leave.

"Yo, there a key in that bus?" Trent asked from the doorway.

The four looked in his direction and saw Gwen and Trent standing in the doorway, "No key," DJ yelled back.

Cody and Sierra discovered the living room and Cody was inspecting the dusty big screen television, he wrote his name in the dust, and Sierra was inspecting Cody inspecting the TV.

* * *

In the Kitchen

.**11:49am**

While Owen was shifting through one of the fridges. Leshawna had discovered a hall that had been hidden by the cupboards, on the rights side. Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth followed the hall and came across a door not too far down. Leshawna reached it first and opened it to reveal a pantry. The shelves were filled with non parishable goods, foods that didn't need a fridge. "Hay Owen," she yelled, "there's a lot more food than in those refrigerators."

Owen heard this and came running down the hall followed by Izzy. He ran so fast, he tried to stop but made a collision with the other five. Making a pile up. Izzy saw it time and used Owen as a stepping stone and jumped into the air, doing a summersault and just barely hitting the ceiling. She landed on her feet together, and bowed like a gymnast. "That's, was fun," she turned to see the six getting up. "Clean up in isle three," she joked.

"Be careful next time," groaned Tyler.

Owen gave a guilty smile and shrugged and looked into the pantry. He didn't wait for anyone to say anything, he just squeezed through the door way and started to shift through the canned goods.

Izzy goes in to and climbs the shelves like a ladder, moving supplies out of the way, just to hide behind them. Owen shifting through the supplies didn't notice, so when he came to where she was she screamed "boo" at hm. He screamed, fell backward and landed on a bag of flower, that didn't break.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked, out of breath?

"For a laugh," she giggled.

Meanwhile, 11:51am

Lindsay, Leshawna, Beth, Harold, and Tyler had stood back up, regaininng themselves and continued down the hall.

They came to the end with a single door on the left. Harold opened it first to reveal the backyard. All 5 stood on the stone path, and gazed around at their surroundings.

The garden to their right and the humungous underground pool without a cover on the left.

Everyone else explored the house, including the upstairs, which has over a dozen rooms and half a dozen bathrooms. They decided for some reason to not go too far from the house before they get some idea of what else was there.

8:39 pm

The twenty four campers had all gathered in the big living room. The smart ones decided that the best thing would be that until they had any idea of who the killer was, they should all stay together at night time. Some still thinking this was a hoax or challenge.

They were all sitting in the several couches and arm chairs as they talked to each other. Four of the six lamps were on and the television was also on, they didn't care what was on, they just had it on for a good background feeling. So they left it on the channel that it turned on to, a Law and Order SVU marathon. The black box was sitting on the glass table where everyone else could see it.

"So we should probably try to figure out who the murderer is?" asked DJ.

"Are we sure it's really not Chris and Chef pulling a prank on us?" asked Gwen.

"Could be," responded Leshawna. "But let's take all possibilities into consideration."

"For the fact that a real killer could be on the loose," said Duncan sarcastically.

"Like that's the truth, it's only like Chris to pull something like this," said Heather with a sneer at the end. "It's all a gag, not real. We're just secretly being tapped."

Cody sighed, having a feeling that it wasn't. "I have a feeling that a real murderer is on the loose. I think that Chris is speaking the truth."

The killer looked at all the faces of their ex cast mates, thinking about which would make a great first sacrafice. It wasn't a hard decision as they spotted there target, preparing for the first of several murders that would occur over the course of these next five days

* * *

**I hope you liked. Review if you wish. **

**Next chapter will be out next week.**

**So who will be the first killed off and how many will be before the killer is revealed and stopped. Find out next time.**

**What will happen next? Who is the killer and who will die first? Stay tuned to find out. **

**Alive: Everyone: Cody, Sierra, Ezekiel, Noah, Eva, Beth, Trent, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Izzy, Owen, Alejandro, Heather, Lindsay, Leshawna, DJ, Harold, Tyler, Sadie, Justin, Katie, Bridgette, Geoff**

**Dead: N/A**

**Unknown: Chris, Chef Hatchet**

**Missing Weapons: N/A**

**Weapons Counted For: Candlestick, Rope, Gun, Knife, Wrench**

**Unknown missing Weapons: Lead Pipe **


End file.
